


Five Times Everyone Thought Dean and Castiel Were Dating, & the One Time They Actually Were

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: To avoid spoilers, I did not tag for aromantic!Dean, bisexual!Dean, demisexual!Castiel, or mutual pining.





	

_**I** _

 

Dean flopped down into the seat across the table from his best friend since middle school, Castiel Novak, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair and glancing up as the corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"What?" Dean demanded, frowning as Castiel just laughed.

"You have grease on your cheek. Working at Bobby's or on Baby?" his blue-eyed friend asked in amusement, referring to Dean's beloved 1967 Chevy Impala and his adoptive father's auto repair shop and scrap yard.

Dean swiped at his cheek, muttering something incoherent, but Castiel only giggled. Did grown men really giggle?

"You missed," Castiel's giggle blossomed into a fuller laugh as Dean tried again. "No, up...over...closer to..." Castiel huffed another laugh before picking up a napkin. "Let me," he said, leaning over, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth.

Dean leaned in closer, closing one eye as Castiel swiped over his cheek, wiping the black stain away.

"There!" Castiel declared with a wide grin, turning the napkin to show the dark smudge. "The grease monkey look doesn't really make you look like a high school English teacher." He glanced over Dean's clothes--ratty, stained jeans, a worn Henley, and a flannel that had seen better days. Lucky Ellen didn't have a dress code. "In fact, if I didn't know you, I'd think it was a lie, considering how much you hate suits."

Dean shot a small, grateful smile at Castiel, squeezing the back of his other hand. "Thanks, but you look a little too much like a professor all the time, man." His eyes flicked briefly over Castiel's dress shirt and sweater vest, tie tucked in and tan trench coat slung over his chair. It wasn't a bad look, but it did scream "nerdy teacher".

He sighed, leaning back again and running his hands over  his face. "Ugh."

Castiel frowned. "What's wrong?" He glanced sideways, noting several waitresses watching them with interest, pointing and giggling. What was their problem? Interest in Dean? Or him?

Dean didn't seem to notice. "This sucks. I feel like I never see you anymore. I mean, we text and Skype and call, but it's not like...I mean..." Dean trailed off.

"Like when we were living together?" Castiel offered, and Dean grimaced but nodded. 

The girls were edging closer, but Castiel ignored them and smiled. "I miss that, too. But I feel like I'm getting too old for an apartment, Dean. I've been looking into my finances to see if I could swing buying a house."

Dean perked slightly. "Uh, me too, actually. I mean, uh...I have about fifty k saved from restoring cars." He winced but pulled out folded sheets from his back pocket and unfolded them on the table, smoothing a shaky hand over the papers. "I...I found some houses halfway between the high school and the college." He pointed at two listings. "One has two master suites, and one has, like, the so-called Mother-in-law suite, so...no fighting over who gets the biggest room." He pointed at the one with two master suites. "This has two other bedrooms we can turn into offices and the basement is a finished apartment we could use for guests or even rent out to a student at the university or something, and it has a separate entrance."

When Dean looked up, Castiel's brows had risen quite a bit, and Dean flushed, turning away. 

Castiel caught sight of the waitresses again, giggling and bouncing with excitement.

"Uh...I mean...if you wanted...you don't have to..." Dean rambled nervously, startling Castiel.

Castiel glanced back at Dean and reached out, settling a hand on Dean's and silencing him. "You're doing that nervous talking again, Dean," he said, watching a blush stain Dean's neck and cheeks. "I have about forty grand in savings. I might be able to swing another ten if I cash in some bonds."

"You mean...?" Dean fidgeted anxiously.

"I'd love to buy a house with you, Dean."

"Really?" Dean's voice was tiny, but full of hope.

"There's no one else I'd rather live with." Castiel smiled softly at his best friend.

Both of them jerked, startled when the waitresses squealed loudly.

"Congratulations!" they chorused, and Dean spotted Ellen and another waitress talking animatedly at the kitchen door before Ellen shoved a huge plate of apple pie and vanilla ice cream into the other woman's hands. She rushed over to set it between Castiel and Dean.

Castiel frowned in confusion. "But we didn't order any pie?"

The waitress grinned and nodded toward Ellen peeking out of the kitchen. "It's on the house. Congrats,"

"Thank...you?" Dean said, just as puzzled. They glanced at one another, Dean shrugging. "I'm not gonna turn down free pie, man."

Castiel just chuckled as Dean dove in, swatting his arm lightly when he moaned.

 

 

_**II** _

 

Dean and Castiel had ended up buying the house with two master suites and finished basement midway between the university where Castiel taught Literature and the high school where Dean taught English. The closing had gone well, Dean throwing himself into renovations while Castiel helped pick out paint colors and decorate. The result was a comfortable home with a luxurious kitchen for Castiel (and Dean to some extent) and a heated garage with an extensive tool kit for Dean to work on cars even during the winter (though Castiel wasn't going to complain about his car not being ice-cold come December). A few fixes in the basement apartment had it ready to go and their offices were quickly set up in the other two bedrooms, although they were furnished to easily act as guest bedrooms, since Castiel had insisted on fold-out couches. 

Right before the beginning of the school year was when they finished, and they invited Sam over for a movie night to celebrate. That evening found them with pizza boxes and beer on the coffee table ("on coasters, of course Cas!") watching Lord of the Rings, Castiel elbowing Dean when he got a little too enthusiastic about quoting along with the film. By the end of the third film, however, Dean felt the weight of his best friend's head sag against his shoulder, and Dean glanced down as breath ghosted across his neck. He shifted, slinging an arm around Castiel's shoulders, and Castiel nuzzled in closer as the movie came to a close. Once it was finished, Dean turned the tv off, yawning. "It's kind of late, Sammy. You can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms if you want," he offered as he shifted Castiel, hefting him up into his arms in a bridal carry. "I'm gonna take Cas up to bed, then I can grab a pillow and blanket for you."

Sam wrinkled his nose, eyeing Dean as Castiel shifted sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Dean's shoulder with a soft whine.

"No thanks, I'd like to actually get some sleep, jerk."

Dean snorted. "The mattresses are brand new, bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said as he grabbed trash and stuck the leftovers in the fridge while Dean carried Castiel up to his room. Dean settled Castiel in, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed over him, brushing his best friend's hair from his forehead before heading back down. But by then, Sam had finished picking up and was gone.

 

 

_**III** _

 

Dean and Castiel had been running full tilt since the beginning of the school year, often only seeing one another in the mornings (Castiel, who hated getting up early, always got up to make Dean coffee, and to make his breakfast and lunch) and evenings (Dean always made dinner, no matter what) and then they'd spend the evening after dishes were done working on grading and lesson plans.

It wasn't until late November that they finally had a moment to breathe, and Castiel's older brother Gabriel came into town to visit. So Dean and Castiel took him to dinner at the Roadhouse, Gabriel on one side and Dean and Castiel on the other, nearly shoulder to shoulder and bumping knees as they talked and joked. While they waited on their food to come, Dean excused himself to the bathroom.

Gabriel's' grin at his brother was predatory. "So how long have you two been together, little bro?"

Castiel looked up from his drink, puzzled. "Gabriel, you've known longer than I have that Dean's my best friend."

One of Gabriel's brows quirked up, a spark of anger at Dean simmering in his gut as he demanded, "Is Dean in the closet or something?"

Castiel's look of confusion only deepened. "What closet? What does that have to do with our friendship?"

"What about closets?" Dean asked as he slid back in next to Castiel.

"I have no idea," Castiel replied, glaring at Gabriel with a clear "you're being weird again" look.

Gabriel didn't seem to take the hint to stop and turned to Dean. "So, Dean, are you gay?"

Dean's face screwed up in confusion as he replied, "No...?"

Gabriel shot Castiel a triumphant look, and Castiel kicked him. Gabriel grunted, shifting his leg. "So you're straight then?"

Dean snorted. "Uh, no." Castiel shot back a similar smug look as Dean continued. "Why the questions, Gabe? 'cause if you're interested, I gotta say you're not my type, and if you're offering to hook me up, I honestly don't have time. Cas and I barely had time for dinner tonight."

Gabriel frowned, feeling confused now as well. "Well, what are you then?"

Dean just grinned and chuckled. "Dude, I'm bi. I've been out for years. I even dated mostly guys in college, did you miss the year and a half Benny and I were dating?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, stunned. "I thought you and Benny were just friends!"

Dean laughed louder. "Well, we are now. Seriously, Gabe?"

 

 

_**IV** _

 

 

There was a new teacher at the high school this year, dark-haired and lovely Lisa Braeden who blushed prettily around Dean all the time. After plenty of harassment from his coworkers as well as a few students, Dean finally asked her out in mid-December and took her out to a fancy French restaurant after he left dinner in the fridge for Castiel.

Lisa had looked beautiful in a form-fitting dark blue cocktail gown and had smiled and batted her lashes and tried to hold a conversation with Dean, who just kept fidgeting with his tie and rambling nervously about the few safe topics he knew about. Eventually, she gave up, smiling sadly when Dean offered to walk her to her car before shaking her head.

It wasn't even 8 pm when Dean stormed in the front door with his blazer over his arm, free hand yanking the offensive tie loose as he slammed the door and stomped into the kitchen. 

Castiel looked up in surprise, then concern at his green-eyed best friend. "Dean? What happened?"

Dean crossed his arms childishly, scowling at the table in front of him silently for a few beats. Castiel waited patiently, knowing that pushing Dean meant he'd push back and run away.

"I hate wine, the food sucked, and apparently all I talk about is cars, sports, nerdy movies and tv shows, oh, and my best friend! She told me to give her a call when we break up!"

Castiel cringed. "I'm so sorry, Dean." It was his fault that Dean's date had gone poorly, surely Dean didn't want him around, so he reached for his strewn papers.

Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Where are you going?" His expression softened slightly. "Stay. Please. Anyone who doesn't like my best friend isn't worth my time, Cas."

Castiel hesitated for a moment, then lunged across the table to hug Dean tightly. Dean sat very still at first, stunned, before he slowly shifted mental gears and hugged back. "Alright, man, no chick flick moments."

 

 

_**V** _

 

When Bobby and Ellen finally stopped beating around the bush and got married in the Spring, everyone was happy to chip in and help. Castiel, of course, came as Dean's plus one, and they sat at the corner table, chatting in low voices, a leather bracelet Castiel had given Dean a few months prior for his birthday peeking out from under the sleeve of Dean's crisp white dress shirt.

Instead of a photographer, Bobby and Ellen had decided on placing disposable cameras on the tables for folks to take pictures for them, and Jo jogged over to Castiel and Dean, intent on getting one of them.

"Hey, guys! Lemme take a picture of the two of you together!" she said, waving the camera.

Dean and Castiel leaned in close, smiling at her, but Jo frowned instead of snapping the picture.

"Come on, Dean. I know you guys try your best to keep your PDA to a minimum and we appreciate it normally, but it's a wedding! Give him a kiss!"

Dean and Castiel pulled back slightly, sharing a horrified look as Dean squawked, "What?!"

Ellen looked up at the noise, and spotting Dean and Castiel's troubled expressions, she wound her way over.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked Jo, who frowned indignantly.

"Dean and Cas won't kiss for one picture!"

Castiel paled noticeably as the blood drained from his face, and Dean hurriedly passed him a cup of juice, which Castiel dutifully sipped from.

Dean sighed, taking the cup from him before frowning at Jo. "No offense to Cas, but why would I kiss my best friend?"

Bobby had joined them at that point, catching the last bit, and he frowned at the boys. "What?"

Jo gaped, stammering before she uttered, "He's not your boyfriend?"

Dean and Castiel glanced at one another before they finally burst into laughter. "No!"

Castiel chimed in, "Dean and I are just friends."

Ellen stared. "But you bought a house together."

Dean shrugged. "We pooled our resources and credit scores. The house has two master suites, did you guys really not know this?"

Sam had joined them and frowned at Dean. "But you two cuddle all the time!"

Castiel smiled at Dean. "We're very comfortable with one another."

Charlie leaned around Sam, chiming in, "But you two aren't dating anyone else."

Dean laughed. "We don't really have time!"

Castiel elbowed him lightly, grinning as he added. "And we have lousy taste in partners."

Dean just cackled at that, crowing, "No kidding!"

Dean's laughter faded and he frowned slightly. "Besides, I'm aromantic. Romantic dating doesn't go well with me and potential partners usually wanted to be charmed with romance."

"Except for cuddling. You do lots of cuddling," Benny jabbed at Dean with a grin as he appeared from behind Sam as well.

Dean just glared at him. "Dude, you broke up with me over it. You said we'd make better friends."

"Which we do. I mean, I seriously thought...we all seriously thought you and Cas..." Benny trailed off guiltily.

"I thought aromantic people don't do relationships," Jo said, and Dean glanced at her shrugging.

"Some do. I would if I found someone who wouldn't mind dating like how I prefer."

"How's that?" Sam asked.

"Hanging out like friends. Except there's kissing involved sometimes."

Everyone's eyes shot to Castiel, who shrank back in his seat. "I-I don't..." he stammered nervously.

Dean took Castiel's hand, squeezing gently and giving him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Cas. You don't have to explain. And if you do, they'll still accept you."

Castiel frowned, but he nodded, eyes locked on Dean's hands over his own. "I...I'm demisexual. It means I have to have a deep emotional connection to someone to be attracted to them. It's hard...keeping a partner around long enough for me to figure it out. They usually get frustrated and give up."

Dean squeezed his hand again, and Castiel glanced up at Dean's smiling face shining with pride. "That's 'cause they suck."

Castiel gave him a tiny smile back.

Bobby huffed a sigh. "So you two aren't dating?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

Ellen glanced between them. "Not even a little?"

Castiel finally gave a soft laugh. "No, just best friends."

 

 

**_ Interlude _ **

 

Back at Ellen and Bobby's house, Dean flopped gracelessly on the mattress of the narrow bed he was sharing with Castiel. "Well, I guess that explains why they gave us a room together."

"I thought it was due to crowding and tight quarters, since we're comfortable with one another," Castiel replied, lying down next to him much more gently. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean raised his head slightly to glance at him and then dropped it again. "Our exes. Meg, Fergus, Inias, Samandriel, all of them impatient with you. Cassie, Anna, Benny all thought I wasn't committed enough. We won't even talk about Nick and Alistair."

Castiel just snorted in agreement.

"I've just always been closest to you, Cas. I tell you everything." Almost everything, except for one closely guarded secret since they were 15.

Castiel smiled. "Me, too. Too bad you just don't love me, my friend."

Dean frowned, drawing a deep breath before he decided to take a dangerous plunge. "But I've always loved you, Cas," Dean confessed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Castiel was silent, and Dean nervously cracked one eye open to glance at him sideways, flinching when he saw his best friend frowning. His heart sank.

"Sorry, Cas, I shouldn't have said anything." He started to sit up until Castiel grabbed his sleeve.

"No, Dean, it's..." Castiel trailed off before trying again. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Dean closed his eye again, frown deepening. "I thought it'd be pretty obvious. I didn't want to lose my best friend when you didn't love me back."

"But I do." Castiel's response was so quiet, Dean almost missed it.

"What?" Dean choked out.

"I do love you," Castiel replied louder.

Dean opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at Castiel. "So why didn't you say anything then?"

Castiel turned away slightly but tightened his grasp on Dean's sleeve. "You like sex. I didn't know if I could ever give you that."

Dean's eyes flew open wide, and he rolled to hover over Castiel, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "Dude, I fucking love sex, but I don't need it to be happy. If it happens, great, it all we ever do is cuddle, also great. I just...can't give you romantic dates is all."

"I like romantic dates just fine, but what I really enjoy most is spending time with you, more than anything. Why do you think I get up so early for you when I hate mornings?" Castiel replied, and Dean flushed red. He'd never realized it had been Castiel's way of saying "I love you".

"I...I like that, too, Cas."

Castiel's hand wandered up to warmly cover the one Dean had pressed against his cheek, and he laughed softly. "I guess we really have been dating all along. I've had time to fall in love with you, and it's been in a way that makes you feel comfortable, too."

Dean grinned shyly, catching his lower lip in his teeth for a moment. "Does that mean I could, uh, kiss you maybe?"

Castiel's cheeks turned pink with a blush, but he nodded. "Of course, Dean. I'd like to try."

Dean slowly lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips over Castiel's as blue eyes slid shut and long fingers tangled in the dark blond hair at the nape of Dean's neck. Castiel leaned up, pressing his lips more firmly against Dean's, his tongue slipping out to lick at Dean's lower lip before Dean deepened the kiss.

 

 

_**VI** _

 

 

The next morning, when Dean and Castiel came downstairs for breakfast, Jo was in the kitchen scrambling eggs. She glanced up, ducking her head guiltily when she spotted them.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry, guys. We all are."

Dean glanced over at Sam, Charlie, Benny, Ellen, and Bobby at the table, who all looked sufficiently cowed (not to mention various stages of hungover).

Castiel sat at the table by Charlie, cheeks red as he fidgeted with his fingers. "We're not."

Ellen perked up at that. "Why not?"

Dean smiled slightly as he slid into the seat next to Castiel. "We, uh, we talked last night."

Charlie grinned, bouncing in her seat. She knew something was up. "And?"

 Castiel glanced at Dean. "We decided to see one another."

"You see each other all the damn time!" Bobby grumped.

"No, we mean...uh...together. In a relationship. Besides friendship," Dean said.

Sam's eyes widened, and he wheeled on Jo. "I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT FIRST! PAY UP JO!" he shouted triumphantly.

Jo scowled, waving her spatula at him. "What? No way! They weren't dating yesterday!"

Sam waved at Dean and Castiel. "But they were, as of last night! And I was right, they're totally in love!"

Dean frowned, looking between Sam and Jo. "You bet on us? Bitch!"

Ellen scowled, but Sam snorted. "You should have been dating ages ago, jerk!"

Dean glared at Sam until Castiel touched Dean's face, distracting him and guiding him into a kiss until Sam complained, "Ew, gross!"

Dean just flipped the bird and kept kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid spoilers, I did not tag for aromantic!Dean, bisexual!Dean, demisexual!Castiel, or mutual pining.


End file.
